The invention relates to a device and method for separating dirt particles from the working medium of a turbine.
The European patent publication EP 2 137 397 B1 discloses an arrangement for supplying an internal combustion engine with a stream of combustion air and for removing a stream of exhaust gas, in which arrangement a swirl generator is designed as a centrifugal separator for condensate forming in the exhaust gas return stream. An effective separation can be brought about without additional measures by using the centrifugal forces or, respectively, mass inertia forces which occur anyway in the swirl generator and act on condensate that has formed.
A turbocharger for an internal combustion engine is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2007 030 277 A1. A centrifugal separator, which is coupled to the shaft, is disposed between a compressor wheel and the turbocharger in an intermediate chamber. The centrifugal separator is used as a separator for fluid/oil from the crankcases.